Mary, Mary
by YuGiOhGirl4ever
Summary: Yami had never heard of the legend of "Bloody Mary". So when he takes a dare in Yugi's place, he has no idea just how dangerous this legend can really be. "Go into the restrooms, lights off. Go to the mirror and light the candle. Then you have to say "Bloody Mary" three times. They say if you do, she'll come and tear your eyes out." Contains gore and OC.


Mary, Mary

* * *

There were times where Yami preferred if he was still that homicidal, identity-less spirit trapped in the Puzzle. There were few times, but this was definitely one of these times. Times were as a human, in his own body, he could do absolutely nothing to defend his friends and especially Yugi. But seeing as his body was a fairly close copy to Yugi's and not the one he had originally had in Egypt, it was safe to say that in a physical disadvantage. It was a typical teenage body of the time. Not the war hardened, trained in being a swift and flexible warrior body he had had. He was, as they say, very out of practice. So when new bullies took notice of Yugi, you can guess the result. Yugi was the same old Yugi. When the world was not at stake… he hated fighting with a passion. Even if it meant he became someone's personal punching bag.

So yes, Yami sometimes, rare as they were, that he wished he was still that guiltless spirit who dished out punishment to those who were well deserving. But Yami had neither that power nor that darkness to him anymore. He was perfectly, 100% human with a conscience to match. Despite this, he didn't mind punching them in the nose from time to time. That usually did not end well. If the bullies didn't retaliate, a teacher would. But since this was after school hours…

"Leave him alone." Yami said.

To the untrained eye, Yami looked pretty calm. But his purple eyes were smoldering, showing his rage within. Yugi sent him a pleading look not to get involved. He could handle it. It hadn't gotten physical. And Yugi was intent on keeping it that way. If his former dark got involved there would be fighting … and a good possibility that he could get hurt. Last time he was forced to get stitches due to a "lucky shot" on his opponent's part.

The bullies looked smug. There were four of them in all. Yami didn't know their names and didn't care to. One put his hands into the air in a shrug.

"Come on, man. We were just asking Yugi if he wanted to play a game with us." He said with a smirk.

Yami didn't doubt that the game would result in Yugi's humiliation and a good laugh for them at his expense. In addition, if Yugi refused, Yami was sure they would have gladly played another game by the name of "Yugi Piñata" if the one bully's fist holding Yugi's shirt was any indication.

"It would appear that playing a game isn't really what you have in mind for my brother." Yami said, referring to Yugi as his brother as that was the role he now played.

One of the bullies stepped up.

"Sure it was. Why, it was a simple game of Truth or Dare. It was Yugi's turn to pick and it was Dare." He said slyly.

Yes, Yami thought, a dare would have been more harmless than truth. The last thing Yugi would want was them spreading any sort of rumors about him, even if he made the "truth" up.

A boom of thunder from outside startled everyone. Yami grimaced. He had been hoping to beat the storm home. It was a sudden thing that promised lots of rain and plenty of thunder and lighting. Plus, any minute the lights would go out due to the automatic timer. They were the last ones there. Yami internally sighed in annoyance. He had to finish this up quickly unless he wanted both of them to catch a nasty cold in the storm… if they didn't get struck by lightning on the walk home.

"Then I'll play your game in his stead. What was his… dare?" Yami said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Yugi looked somewhat grateful that Yami had taken the peaceful way out. The bullies looked surprised.

"Why's that?" one said.

"So we can get this over with. I'll play your game and after, Yugi and I get to go home. Understand?" Yami said with a glare that managed to look as menacing as Seto Kaiba's.

Three of them seemed intimidated, the last let out a snicker. Apparently whatever they had planned for Yugi would work on him as well. Brilliant. The young man held up a box of matches and a small white candle. Yami looked at him confused.

"Fine then. It'll work either way. Yami Moto, I dare you to go into the bathroom and say "Bloody Mary" three times, like in the legend." The young man said.

"Bloody… Mary?"Yami said, surprised.

The four boys seemed dumbfounded. Yugi looked concerned. Of course the Bloody Mary myth was just that, a myth. It wasn't real. But Yami didn't know anything about it. And if those boys had planned what Yugi thought they had planned, they were going to try to scare him badly.

"What? Never heard of "Bloody Mary" for real?" one said.

"What you have to do is go into the restrooms, lights off. Go to the mirror and light the candle. Then you have to say "Bloody Mary" three times." Another filled in.

Yami narrowed his eyes.

"That's it?" Yami said.

The boys snickered. Of course not, Yami thought. There was always some sort of catch they would no doubt exploit.

"No way. They say if you do that, you summon Bloody Mary herself. And she's supposed to come out of the mirror and tear your eyes out." One said.

"Unless you're too much of a chicken. We can always "have Yugi do it". Another said.

Yami walked up to the boy holding the matches and candle, very calmly. For a moment, the young man thought he was going to hit him. He even started to sweat a little. But Yami simply picked up the candle and matches.

"Don't, Yami! They're just going to try to scare you."Yugi warned.

"Probably. I wouldn't doubt it coming from the likes of them. Just stay here. I won't be long." Yami said.

Yami started walking toward the men's rest room. He opened the door but stopped in the doorway. He turned and sent a glare at the bullies.

"If I come back out here and you've harmed one hair on his head. I won't hesitate to show you something more frightening than your… "Bloody Mary"." Yami said, his voice in a slight growl.

Threat given, Yami entered the rest room. The bully holding Yugi by his shirt dropped him. The four walked up to the door. Two leaned up against the door, trying not to snicker as they "locked" Yami inside.

"That kid's so in for it." One said.

"If the shadows don't scare him, we'll make some noise and keep him in there." Another concluded.

Yami never believed in these… myths. Why should he? Most of them weren't true. He knew magic and never had he encountered any such being that only required one to say their name more than once. Yami switched the light off and made his way to the sinks, using the light of the flashes of lightning to guide him. He lit the candle, swearing as the match burned too closely to his fingers. He flicked the spent match into the trash can and put the candle on the back of the sink he stood at, the middle one. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. Shadows danced across his face because of the flickering candle light. Yami smirked. He could see how this would scare any lesser minded person. Or rather anyone who believed anything they were told about ghost stories. Joey came to mind immediately. But he was not Joey. And it would take more than a ghost story to waver his bravery, especially when Yugi's safety was in mind.

Yami frowned. Since this clearly would not work, would those bullies keep their word? Or would his lack of reaction make them change their minds about beating the smaller teen up. Yami shook his head. He would deal with them. But for right now. Yami straightened, eye trained on the mirror.

"Bloody Mary." He said.

His voice echoed in the empty bathroom, making it seem bigger. A boom of thunder seemed to answer.

"Bloody Mary."

Thunder cracked. But no shiver went up his spine. The mirror remained the same. Displaying his disbelieving reflection. He looked as confident as ever. This myth was fake, he thought.

"Bloody Mary." He said suddenly.

Nothing happened. He chuckled to himself. This was silly. As expected-

Suddenly the candle went out, as though being blown out by the wind. But there had been no wind. Not even a draft. Yami felt a peculiar prickling sensation work up his neck. Sucking in a breath Yami actually shivered. There was no one in the room. Unless. He growled. Unless one of them had snuck in to scare him. Yami fumbled for the matches. Light. He needed light. He would throttle the damned kid for thinking he could scare him and cheat at their game.

Yami heard a small sound. It was like… gurgling. He got the distinct feeling it was pain filled. As though the owner was in terrible condition. Again he dismissed it as the boys. They must have been poor actors. Finally he found the match box but opened it upside down. All of the matches fell out and made a soft sound of wood hitting the tile floor. Yami felt around and found one. His hand touched a wet puddle. He wrinkled his nose. Wonderful. He hoped it was not someone's bodily fluids. Just water from the sink. Yami stood up straight and stuck the match on the side of the empty matchbox. If he had been looking at the mirror, he would have seen that the reflection was not his own.

Yami's eyes widened as he saw the liquid on his hand was smeared blood. Quickly he lit the candle and threw the spent match away. He touched the spot on his hand with his other index finger. Was he imagining it? It looked like blood, even in this small light. Yami held his hand up to his nose. Instantly his nose was filled with the metallic smell that made his stomach churn. It was definitely blood.

Drip.

Yami swore he was hearing things now.

Drip. Drip.

Where was that coming from? Yami looked at the sink. Blood trails ran over the porcelain slowly as it dripped from another source.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Yami finally looked up at the mirror. His eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. He fell onto his rear at the sight. There was blood dripping from the mirror and the reflection was not his own. There was a girl, no older than Yugi. Her skin was deathly pale, making her golden hair a brilliant blaze of color. Her eyes were a dulled blue, staring out at him in terror. One hand was clasped tightly over her throat… where blood dripped through her fingers from a hideous gash on her throat. Blood dribbled out her mouth as she tried to speak. But all words were swallowed by that pained gurgling. She reached out to him with her hand, eyes pleading. Pleading for help perhaps? Yami sat frozen as the hand actually came out from the surface of the mirror, reaching for him.

"N-no way." He said in disbelief.

The hand braced on the edge of the mirror and the other hand came out to join it, revealing the hideous gash across her throat. Her throat had been slit. Yami scrambled to his feet as the girl started pulling herself out of the mirror. Her hair was falling out of the hair ribbon, a dirty blue thing that was askew. It was long, falling over her shoulder to pool in the sink and even spill over the sides. Her hands came to clutch the sides of the sink as she pulled herself from the mirror. Half of her body smoothly came out before she paused. Her arms shook with strain as though she had no energy to hold herself up anymore. There was something wrong with one of her arms. It was crooked… her one arm was curved… as though her forearm and upper arm were broken yet was still useable.

She never broke eye contact with him. She still tried to speak to him. Yami looked at her bloodied lips, trying to read them.

"H…Help… help m… help me? Help you?" he said, his voice shaking.

But she didn't seem to answer. She just repeated that phrase over and over, gurgling as more blood passed her lips and dribbled down her chin. Suddenly blood welled up in her eyes like tears and began to spill down her cheeks. It was a horrifying sight that would only get worse. She pitched forward, over the sink, as though falling. The rest of her slipped free of the mirror and she tumbled, landing on her back with a sickening crack and a wheeze. She lay there for a moment, wheezing, arms spread out. Yami stumbled backward, back hitting the frame of the stalls with a bang. Her legs… they too were mangled.

The girl sat up suddenly, hair falling into her face. She looked up at Yami once again. The blood in her eyes made her look terrifying.

"A-are you Mary? The Mary the legend speaks of?" Yami asked.

Yami stifled a cry as the girl quickly stood up. Her legs protested greatly, making her lopsided. Now out of the mirror, Yami could see she wore a tattered blue knee length skirt and a now very blood stained blue t-shirt with a stained white long sleeves under it. She wore a single "Mary Jane's" style shoe, her other foot bare. She limped toward him. Fear ran through him. If she was indeed the Mary of the Bloody Mary legend, would he try to kill him? Or was she a tortured spirit seeking help. Without his puzzle, he was powerless to defend himself. His only option was to get away. Yami bolted for the exit, the girl turning to follow.

Yami grabbed the handle and pulled… only to have the door pulled shut again just as it cracked open. Yami swore and pounded on the door. He could hear the boys howling with laughter as they could no longer contain themselves.

"Damn it! Let me out of here!" Yami yelled, pounding on the door still.

Yami turned feeling her behind him. Sure enough, the ghostly girl was standing there, within touching distance. Yami tried to calm his breathing. But that was proved near impossible when the girl tilted her head slightly… only to have it fall onto her shoulder in a manner that suggested her neck was also broken. A sickening sound also accompanied it. Slowly she reached up and righted her head with her good hand. Well, almost good hand. A few fingers were bent the wrong way, at odd angles. Broken. Was there any place on this demented soul that was not crippled painfully?

"Are you Mary? Answer me!" Yami said, mustering up his old Pharaoh voice the best he could.

Gurgling sounds. Yami didn't know what to make of them. The words before were not in Japanese but English. His English was not as good as the others. It passed, just barely, from all that time in the USA during that time they dealt with Dartz. So it was slow going trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"What is your name?" Yami pressed.

Her hands lifted, reaching. Yami pressed himself more into the door as the hands neared his face. Yami struggled to keep his fear squashed down as the hand lowered to his neck. The hands started to close around his neck. To strangle him.

"Catherine!" Yami gasped out.

Instantly the hands retracted, though still raised. A startled look crossed the girl's face. Yami breathed in gulps of air.

"Your name is Catherine… isn't it? Why did you respond to the Bloody Mary chant?" Yami asked, his voice surprisingly level.

Catherine stood still, as though frozen. Then slowly, she reached a hand for her throat. She clasped it over her wound. At first the sound was too rattled. But it cleared as the blood blocking her airway dribbled out.

"Victim." Was the word.

Yami blinked, processing this information.

"Y-you were a victim of Mary? Of Bloody Mary?" he said.

The girl nodded slowly.

"Y-you don't want to kill me, do you?"Yami said.

"No… I… can't… stop…Help…me…" she said.

Again her hands reached for his face.

"How?! How to I help you?!" Yami said loudly and quickly.

Ice cold hands touched his face. His eyelids slammed shut as her thumbs hovered over them. She began pressing down, lightly at first but gaining pressure. It was starting to hurt. She was trying to gouge his eyes out. But her eyes were intact. She must have died another way under the curse.

"I CAN HELP YOU!" Yami yelled.

Instantly the girl's hands jerked, the pressure letting off immediately. Slowly the girl's thumbs moved off his eyes. He opened them to look at her.

"Let me help you. Let me put your soul to rest. Please. You should not be forced to kill any longer." Yami said, pained expression on his face.

Yami's face held that pained expression for her. She had been young, innocent, and yet she had been murdered. She could never be at rest after being taken by Mary, at least not on her own. There had to be a way to end the bloodshed. Spare his life and the others. Who knew what she would do now that she was released from the mirror. Suddenly her hands gripped his face hard. His head jerked as his eyes widened. It was as though he was in another place, in someone else's body completely.

A restroom in a school, far from Japan. He saw girls standing around him. Each one held a mocking look on their faces. Why are they doing this to me? The thought was not his own yet he still heard it in his mind clearly. I didn't do anything to them. He was walking away from them. But apparently he wasn't walking quick enough because one came and pushed him faster, making him stumble. He looked down at the ground for a brief moment. He could see his feet were not his own but a girl's, clad in slip on "Mary Jane's". He could even feel the blisters on one foot, a result of forgetting to put socks on that morning as the bus would have left him behind. He knew who's body he was in, whose life he was seeing. It was Catherine's. He looked up to see a window, curtains billowing in the wind as the window was open wide. It was nighttime. Everyone had gone home already. Yet she had missed her bus and her only family worked late. It was too far to walk home by herself. She had been easy picking.

The girl turned, pushing open the restroom door. Yami saw as she walked up to the mirror Catherine's face only this time she was alive and had no wounds or blood. Her blue eyes teared up and she wished she was home. Still, she forced herself to say the chant. The faster she did, the faster she could go. But then, just as Yami had witnessed in his own chant, her candle went out. She fumbled with the matches too. And when the candle was lit, Catherine let out a scream. In the real world, Yami too let out a scream, completely submersed in the illusion. In the mirror was not Catherine's reflection. It was a woman's. Her face was horribly disfigured and blood poured from her eyes. One was even missing. Black hair fell over her face as she climbed out of the mirror. Only, in her hand was a large butcher's knife. There was no time to react as this Mary sliced at her. The knife easily cut through her skin and flesh like butter. Blood sprayed out of the gash. Instantly Catherine clamped her hand on the wound as her eyes stared in disbelief at the woman half out of the mirror. She screamed but it only came out as a bloody gurgle, blood leaking out of her mouth. She turned and stumbled to the door, adrenaline kicking in as her body assumed the flight reaction. Perhaps that was what temporarily saved her. She managed to open the door with slippery hands.

Catherine was greeted outside by screams from the girls. She reached a hand out to them as a few ran away and one backed away in shock. She tried to utter "Help me" to her. But the girl screamed and shoved her hard, seeing that Mary's image from the mirror take Catherine's for a moment. Catherine's eyes widened even more as she fell out the window. Yami could feel air rushing past her body and then the temporary pain of his… or rather her body cracking against the grassy ground below. The fall killed her. It wasn't even that far. But far enough to snap her neck and several other bones in her body. She didn't even feel it she lay there, dead, blood began leaking out her eyes. Proof of her new curse.

Yami gasped as his awareness returned. Tears gushed down his face as he gulped in large amounts of air. Catherine didn't move. She remained there, holding his face. Her hands twitched as she heard the pounding on the door and the sound of Yugi's frantic calls. She could also hear the howling laughter of the bullies who had told him to play this dangerous game. Her lips started moving. "Someone has to pay" she was trying to say. Someone had to pay for summoning her tormented soul. Catherine leaned upwards, standing on her toes. Her bloodied lips touched Yami's.

Yugi struggled hard to open the door but it just wouldn't budge. It was as though it was locked. He had finally been able to push those idiots out of the way as they howled like hyenas at Yami's screams and desperate yells. But Yugi knew that if the other was yelling and screaming, there was cause for it. Yami didn't just get scared. Was it Bloody Mary? Was she attacking him? Or… had she already killed him? He was no longer making any sounds, which worried Yugi to no end.

"Damn that was priceless!" One bully said.

"I bet he's peed his pants! That wuss!" another replied.

Yugi whirled around, about to snarl something out at them. But the lights suddenly went out. Instantly everyone sobered.

"Damn! Already?"

"Timers must have gone off."  
"Too bad, I wanted to see his fucking scared face."

"He's probably hiding in there all fucked up."

Yugi couldn't see anything. Where was a flash of lightning when he needed one? Yugi felt himself get pushed aside by something strong. He grunted as he fell onto the floor. A quick crack of lightning lit up the hallway but Yugi didn't look up fast enough to see anything. The others did. One let out a horrified scream before the sound of breaking glass filled the air. Then screams of pain then gagging. Thunder drowned out the sound of three more bodies hurtling through the broken window and falling to the pavement below. Yugi sat there on the floor, terrified. For a brief moment he saw in the lightning a white skinned girl with long blond hair, a blue ribbon askew in it. Her limbs appeared broken, curved wrongly. But she was gone at the next flash.

Against his better judgment, Yugi stood up and walked to the window. It was broken, glass littering the floor. He peered out as the lightning flashed again. But to his surprise, there were no bodies on the concrete. Yugi gave a shaky laugh. They must have broken the window as they ran away, he thought. Perhaps they were even trying to scare him like they scared Yami. Yugi turned as he heard the restroom door open. Yami stood there, candle in hand. The box of matches was in his jacket pocket. Yugi looked at him in shock. His face was perfectly calm.

"Y-Yami-y-you" Yugi tried to say.

Suddenly Yami smiled.

"Well, did I scare them off?" he said.

Yugi stared at him. It had been… a hoax.

"I-I heard you scream!" Yugi said.

Yami laughed, walking toward him. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. I wanted to teach them a lesson. I figured if I made up a good show, they'd think Mary was real and take off. I guess it worked… a little too well." He said, looking at the window.

Yugi relaxed. He seemed alright.

"You've been spending too much time with Joey and Tristan. You're worse than they are."Yugi said.

Yami laughed.

"Worse? I'd better be. Do you see Joey pulling something like this off? He's terrified of these things." Yami said.

"Are you sure… that you're alright?" Yugi asked, still looking at him critically.

Yami nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry I scared you, Yugi. I didn't mean to. I-Ouch!" Yami said.

Yami dropped the candle as hot wax dripped onto his hand. The candle went out when it hit the floor.

"Don't worry. I still have the matches." Yami said, feeling around for the matches in his pocket.

Yugi let out a shaky laugh.

"Let's just get out of here. It's too creepy being in school at night. And I don't think we want to be caught." He said, casting a glance at the shattered window.

Once at home, after getting a big scolding from both mother and grandfather and eating some well needed warm food, Yugi went straight to bed. Yami went into the bathroom, wanting a shower he said. Yami closed the door behind him and walked over to the sink. He looked up at the mirror but remained still, almost expressionless. There in the mirror was Catherine, staring back as though she was his reflection. Slowly blood ran out of his right eye, running down his face and down his chin. It dripped into the sink as he leaned forward, hands bracing on the countertops. Catherine's image mirrored.

Suddenly Yami smiled. But it was a creepy smile that did not belong on his face. In the mirror, Catherine was smiling too.

"Someone had to pay tonight. The cost of summoning Bloody Mary… and releasing me."

The words were spoken by Yami but a girl's voice came out of his mouth as well as his own. After all, some Bloody Mary legends say… once you call Bloody Mary, she might just take you. Body and soul. Yami wasn't aware of any of this. Not anymore. Perhaps it was for the best. How could he have known that helping her, meant releasing her pent up rage at the girls who had abandoned her? Those boys would have done the same thing to someone else, to anyone else. But Catherine didn't want to leave just yet. Both let out a little, soft laugh.

Inside Yami's mind he lay completely still, eyes closed. Catherine was there, on her knees, Yami's head on her lap. She carefully and gently ran her bloodied and crooked fingers through his hair. Yes, she liked him. His mind had been cold at first, probably due to his fear. But it was already warming up to her, getting used to her being there with him. She'd stay awhile. Perhaps she could protect him, repaying him for helping her get away from Mary's curse. And… she'd always wanted a brother.

End.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed seeing another horror themed Yugioh short story. I don't know why I don't write more horror. I love them. In both "My Kuchisake Onna" and in "Mary, Mary" I had wanted to explore a supernatural theme that didn't have the yugioh character (Ryou and Yami) as the supernatural creature, as I had seen in plenty others. In addition I did not want my OCS as the creature's victim where their paired character has to go to their rescue. This one was less romantic than the other and I hoped it worked for you as it did for me. Let me know how I did and if you want to see another one! I have plenty others.


End file.
